


Artificial Strawberries

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: Stridercest Week [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Incest, M/M, Stridercest Week, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: Dave is SOOO EXCITED to be happy and sugary with his big bro, but when he kisses Dirk to change him…. nothing happens. He looks different, but he’s not happy or sugarhigh. Dirk has to struggle with his sugarhigh bro and his own garish color palette. Can he calm the younger Strider?(Stridercest Week Day 5, very late)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dave/Dirk and Trickster!Dave/Trickster!Dirk
> 
> for Stridercest Week day 5, tricksters

            Dirk honestly didn’t know what to expect when he heard a voice call out, “Diiiiirkyyyyy~!” in a sickly sweet singsong voice, but what he _did_ know was that it wasn’t good news at all.

            “Who is it?” he called back, gripping the screwdriver tightly in his hand. He could kill a man with a screwdriver, right? Right. Plus, his sword was in the other room, and he didn’t know where the intruder was located.

            The overwhelming smell of artificial strawberries hit him right before the source of the smell did. Dirk went tumbling back with a curse, the screwdriver flying from his hand. So much for killing a man with it, Dirk thought bitterly to himself.

            The teal haired boy who peered into his face, unable to contain his giggles, was undoubtedly a trickster. He didn’t have swirls on his cheeks, and he wasn’t quite as manic... though to say he _wasn’t_ manic would be a lie. Still, the heart shaped shades gave his identity away quickly.

            “Dave?” Dirk asked. Dave giggled, papping Dirk’s face in what was probably supposed to be an affectionate way, but it was more just… lightly slapping Dirk’s face. Not enough to really hurt, but not a pleasant feeling either. “Dave, what happened?” he demanded, trying to sit up.

            Dave shoved him back down, enough force behind the push to wind the older Strider just a bit. He laid down on top of Dirk, propping his elbows up on Dirk’s chest and resting his chin in his hands. “Janey and Roxykinz visited me earlier today, smelling like cupcakes and cotton candy, and planted a big ol’ smooch right on my lips! I was pretty surprised at first, but then…!” Dave giggled, kicking his legs like a middle school girl at a slumber party before continuing, “then the sugar rush hit!”

            Dirk made another attempt to dislodge his brother, trying to get to his feet, and this time Dave made an aggravated noise when he shoved him back down. “Dave. Get off,” he ordered.

           “I’m _trying_ to talk to you, Dirky! Why are you being so mean??” He demanded back, looking agitated. Dirk had never seen a trickster get agitated, especially this kind of trickster. He didn’t want to find out what agitated tricksters do, though, so he held up his hands in surrender. Dave immediately relaxed, taking Dirk’s hands in his own.

            “If you’re trickster, how come you look different from how we look as tricksters?” He asked, watching warily as Dave happily swung their intertwined hands back and forth.

            “Hm, I guess it’s because our different universes produce different tricksters? John looked like me when I turned him,” Dave explained, shrugging. “I don’t really care about the schematics of things, I’m just soooo HAPPY!” he laughed.

            Dirk frowned. “You kissed John?” he asked, then amended quickly, “I mean, you turned him into a trickster?”

            “Kissed him?” Dave asked, tilting his head. “No, you silly! I smashed a pumpkin on his head!” he laughed.

            “Bet he enjoyed that,” Dirk muttered under his breath.

            “He _loved_ it!” Dave agreed, not realizing Dirk was being sarcastic. Dirk rolled his eyes, then barely resisted flinching when Dave poked his cheek. “You were jealoooooous, weren’t you?” Dave grinned.

            “What? Jealous of who?” Dirk demanded, cheeks turning rosy.

            “Of Johnny! You were jealous because you thought I kissed him!” Dave smiled wider, poking his older brother’s cheek again. Dirk’s face went red, and this time he didn’t stop himself from flinching.

            “I was _not_ jealous!” he huffed, slapping Dave’s hand away.

            “Aw, its okay, Dirky. I’ll kiss you if you want,” Dave cooed, leaning in. Dirk panicked, shoving Dave’s face away from him. “Dirkyyyyy! Why’d you push me?” Dave whined, pouting.

            “I am _not_ going trickster again,” Dirk stated firmly. Dave whined again, kicking his feet like a child who hadn’t gotten his way. In a way, Dirk thought, he kinda _was_.

            “Dirky, I just want you to be happy and sugary with me…” Dave frowned, giving Dirk big pitiful eyes. He leaned in for a kiss again and Dirk rolled them over quickly so that now it was _him_ pinning _Dave_ down.

            “Trickster doesn’t work on me, Dave. It didn’t last time. What makes you think it will this time?” He demanded. Dave wrapped his arms around Dirk’s neck and smirked knowingly.

            “Because last time, Roxy was the one who changed you. This time it’s me. You feel different about me than you do to Roxy, don’t you?” Dave explained simply. Dirk furrowed his brows in thought. “C’mon, Dirk… I just want to make you happy…” Dave added softly, using Dirk’s real name for the first time. Dirk sighed in resignation, letting Dave pull him down into a kiss.

            Dave’s kissing was sloppy and enthusiastic, and they laid there on the floor making out for what felt like hours and yet still not enough time. They only parted for air, and that’s when Dirk tilted his head and noticed the liquid that spilled. “What the fuck?” Dirk muttered, reaching up and feeling the soda can in his hair. He glanced down at the liquid again. “That’s… that’s orange soda, isn’t it?” he sighed, already knowing the answer.

            “Dirky, your hair is bright red!” Dave laughed, following Dirk as he went to the bathroom to check his reflection. Dirk took in the bright red hair with a can of orange soda nestled into the hair. He knew from experience the can was stuck into the hair, just as Dave’s strawberries were stuck in his hair. The orange swirls on his cheeks and the garish clothing weren’t a surprise, but they weren’t welcome either. He sighed at his reflection.

            “Isn’t it great?? Aren’t you soooo happy??” Dave asked excitedly, hopping up and down in excitement.

            “No,” Dirk responded flatly, and Dave stopped bouncing.

            “What? But…” he trailed off, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

            “I told you it doesn’t work on me. I’m just too miserable to be happy, even with magic cherub drugs,” Dirk snorted derisively. “The only thing that makes me happy is… well, you,” he added. Dave looked conflicted between being happy he made Dirk happy and being sad Dirk couldn’t experience the sugar rush he was experiencing. “It’s okay, Davie; I don’t mind it,” Dirk shrugged, ignoring his instinctual use of a nickname for Dave. Maybe the trickster thing had affected him a bit more than he thought. “Let’s watch a movie while we wait out this sugar rush, okay?” he added.

            Dave nodded, plopping down on the couch. “I wanna watch Alice in Wonderland!” he called out excitedly.

            “Absolutely not. I’m not letting you watch something like that when you are a trickster,” Dirk scoffed. “What about Harry Potter?”

            “Which one?” Dave asked, pouting a bit.

            “The first one, duh,” Dirk replied.

            “I _guess_.” Dirk started up the movie and plopped down onto the couch, grabbing up some stuff to tinker on while he watched. The smell of artificial strawberries coming from Dave was now muted by the even stronger smell of orange soda, but Dirk liked orange soda so it didn’t bother him like Dave’s smell did.

            Dave got really into the movie, bouncing in his seat at the exciting parts and giggling hysterically at anything even a little bit funny. Tricksters, Dirk thought with a roll of his eyes.

            When they were more than halfway through with the movie, and Dirk had lost focus on the movie and began tinkering, he felt Dave slump against him. He glanced down and was relieved to see platinum blonde hair instead of a shock of teal. His own trickster form had worn off, too, though the spilled orange soda hadn’t magically disappeared with the rest of the trickster getup.

            Dirk carefully set the contraption he was working on down and put an arm around Dave, running fingers through his brother’s hair gently. He watched the blonde’s face for a moment, taking in his long lashes, unhidden by the shades he had discarded while watching the movie, and his slightly parted lips.

            On impulse, he leaned in and captured Dave’s lips with his in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away and opened his eyes, he was surprised to see red eyes watching him. “What was that for?” he asked, lazy amusement clear in his voice. His voice was no longer sickly sweet, alleviating any lingering anxiety from the older Strider.

            “I just was making sure the trickster high was truly gone,” Dirk lied, averting his eyes.

            “Sure you were,” Dave snorted, burrowing into Dirk’s side. “And I’m not cuddling you; I’m just trying to stay warm,” he added dryly. Dirk rolled his eyes and pulled Dave in closer, laying his head on the younger Strider’s. He felt Dave kiss his shoulder.

            “So what was that, then?” Dirk inquired.

            “That was a kiss, stupid,” Dave responded. Dirk scoffed, tossing his shades to the side before they stabbed Dave with their pointy edges. “Hey Dirk?” Dirk made a noncommittal noise, feeling kinda sleepy himself. “I love you…”

            Dirk paused, taking in the statement, before smiling softly. “Yeah, I love you too, dork,” he murmured. Dave relaxed against him, and he sighed softly to himself.

            Diiiiirkyyyyy~! Daaaaaviiiiie~!” a sickly sweet singsong voice called out, this one definitely belonging to Roxy.

            “Nope! I’m outtie!” Dirk announced, picking Dave up. “I’ve had enough of sugared up shitheads for one lifetime, thanks! Bye!” he added, flashstepping out of the house. Roxy, Jane, and John entered the living room a moment later.

            “Aw, they escaped,” John pouted. “No fair!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the sprites btw, I felt they would be a nice addition to the fic. I just edited Dirk's canon trickster to have a mouth and have the soda spilling (I really like that detail tho lol)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Stridercestweek 2017 calendar link](http://stridercest--week.tumblr.com/post/154873481976/)


End file.
